


Highway to Heaven

by YeolsTruly



Series: NCT Shenanigans [3]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Consensual Sex, Friends With Benefits, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Mild Praise Kink, Oral Sex, Pleading, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, fluff at the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:54:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23801170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YeolsTruly/pseuds/YeolsTruly
Summary: Out of the countless nights they've shared, Mark curses himself for spilling out something so crucial that could screw up their relationship.Luckily, Johnny already knows his secrets and is willing to take things further with him.
Relationships: Mark Lee/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Series: NCT Shenanigans [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1678876
Comments: 7
Kudos: 102





	Highway to Heaven

**Author's Note:**

> After a month of struggling, I'm officially smitten with this pairing. This is my third time writing smut and I hope I didn't mess up T_T

When did they start screwing up with each other?

Mark is unconsciously in love with Youngho. The only problem was he wouldn’t stop denying it.

Okay, let him rephrase it. He’s definitely smitten but had no plans of confessing.

Oh well, might as well enjoy his complicated relationship with his favorite hyung. Nothing’s serious about it, as long as there are no strings attached.

Five years of friendship was enough for Mark to know all about Seo Youngho, or commonly known as Johnny for the majority of their colleagues and friends. Just like him, the said man was born in another country and decided to explore his roots by permanently residing in the capital of Seoul.

He had everything the attributions of Mark’s dream partner. He was funny, charming, and very attractive. He was greatly favored in their department for his skills and passion for their work. Since he was a newbie, Johnny never failed to guide him in order to make him feel at home in his new job as part of the Marketing Team.

Did he mention how hot the other male was? Youngho had a great physique though he never saw his greatness until they agreed on something _really_ interesting two years ago that was still continuously progressing.

Right after their schedule, Mark immediately invited the brunet for a drink, a pathetic excuse just to make Johnny go to his unit. They talked for a couple of hours, sharing random stories about their work, personal experiences, and even their interests. Mark was getting impatient and knew that he needed to make the move or else Johnny might not take the sign and decide to go home.

They were watching the television when Mark jumped onto Johnny’s lap before straddling him. Without any warning, he connected their lips together until they were too indulged with each other’s heat the movie that they were watching was practically neglected.

When they parted, Mark was already grinding his bum against the older’s growing bulge. Johnny didn’t need to know what’s bound to happen, after all, it always occurred every time they were alone, _regardless of where_ they were.

“On your knees, now.”

Mark mewled a fake cry, scrambling to get into his position. He settled himself in between the older’s legs, eyes twinkling in anticipation.

Johnny smirked, partly because the sight made his excitement skyrocket for a thousand miles, but the other reason was that he couldn’t contain his amusement on how the younger man could change his countenance when it’s just the two of them alone.

Mark cawed another tantalizing whimper, nuzzling his nose against the huge bulge in front of him. He contentedly purred as he lavished the rough layer of the pants, his teeth slightly grazing it. He rose his face, giving the older a puppy look. Johnny groaned in delight, his member twitching. He ran his calloused fingers across Mark’s raven locks, playing every string of his hair. He lightly caressed his plump cheeks and lifted his chin.

The older rose one brow, nudging his lower half closer to Mark’s face, “Seems like someone’s greedy here. Tell me, what do you want?” Mark clawed Johnny's thighs, pursing his lips. He moaned and stood up before straddling the American with his legs. He crushed their lips together, sucking Johnny's lower lip as both of his hands randomly traveled along the older’s clothed abdomen, tracing his slender fingers on every crease of the latter's abs. Johnny pulled out and growled, locking his arms around the smaller’s hips, “Eager so much, huh?” Mark attempted to capture his lips for the second time but the older was faster, blocking his lips with his huge hand.

Mark helplessly tried to remove the blockage but Johnny harshly cupped his face, “Listen to me you brat. I’m not done talking.” He released his grip upon noticing the younger’s crestfallen expression. He sighed and pulled him closer, resting Mark’s smaller frame against his chest. Mark whimpered and cradled his own body, muttering apologies, “H-Hyung, I’m so sorry---“

“Shhh…” Johnny flipped him, inverting their positions together. The younger was now sitting on the couch whilst his hyung was hovering on top of him, attacking his neck with aggressive kisses, particularly sucking the skin between his clavicle and neck until a prominent love bite appeared. Mark moaned in satisfaction, urging the older man to manhandle him deeper. His smooth hands were rubbing Johnny’s broad backside as his legs unconsciously returned around the latter's waist.

Johnny placed a final peck on his neck before assaulting his lips. Mark willingly opened his mouth before it was invaded by a hot tongue entangling and licking his cavern, their saliva mixing together, “You haven’t answered my question yet.” Johnny breathed in between their kiss, “What do you want, princess?”

“Hmmm… A-Ah.” The older started to rock their bodies together despite the awkward position, their clothed erections producing delicious friction. Mark moaned for the umpteenth time and locked gazes with his hyung, “I-I…” He trailed off, seductively gnawing his lower lip, “I-I want you inside me, like… Now.” He reached out his arms but Johnny caught his knuckles, kissing them, “Is that so?” He nibbled each one of his fingers, coating them with his saliva, “Be more specific. There are tons of ways to do that.” Johnny put his arms on each side of the younger’s face, caging him with no way out.

His eyes darkened, sending shivers down Mark’s spine. The younger helplessly licked his wet lips, still dazed and clouded by lust. He knew that Johnny won’t do anything unless he stated what he _exactly_ wanted to happen. Exhaling an airy groan, he caressed Johnny’s handsome face, “I-I want you to roundhouse me. Fuck me until I can’t even walk for tomorrow’s interview. Take me in different positions, I-I don’t care how dirty it will be.” He wrapped his arms around the older's nape and shoved him closer, “A-Anything, hyung. A-As long as…”

“As long as what?” Johnny rubbed his nose against the younger. Mark’s lips quivered as he tried to find the right words, “A-As long as y-you take me full… Y-You already know about that!” He covered his face, concealing the blush that was blooming from his cheeks. Despite the total darkness with only the moonlight outside as their lightning source, Johnny didn’t miss how flustered the other male was. He clandestinely smirked and slowly removed the hands that were covering the younger's serene face, “I don’t know about it. Tell me, _what_ is it…?”

Mark hiccuped, his mouth now tasted like sandpaper. He shook his head, his eyes firmly closed as he composed himself, _‘We've already done this a bunch of times, why am I feeling shy all of the sudden?’_ He heaved another sigh, and when his eyes were finally opened, he was already wearing a determined look, “D-Don’t use a condom, hyung. I-I want to feel your raw skin i-inside me, twitching as you pound deeper before filling me in with---“

He didn’t manage to finish his sentence for the older man was already kissing him hard as he carried him inside the bedroom. Mark silently rejoiced in spite of the temporary first-hand embarrassment. Oh boy, he knew that the best is yet to come.

* * *

“Fuck.”

Johnny tried his best not to shove Mark’s face deeper than he could take. The said male was completely naked and was back on his knees, hungrily bobbing his head in constant motion as he effortlessly sucked the older’s massive dick from its tip down to the base. Johnny couldn’t even deny it, his friend had never failed to give him the greatest blowjob he could ever experience. He bit his lower lip as he massaged the younger’s crown, still busy having the time of his life. Mark swirled his tongue and moaned, sending vibrations across the former's cock. Johnny yelped, sheathing his member deeper inside the smaller’s throat. Mark choked and pulled out, wiping off the saliva on the side of his lips. He innocently looked at his crush, his eyelashes batting, “Hyung… Don’t try to choke me.” He pouted.

“Sorry…” Was all the older could say. Mark beamed at him before returning his attention towards his member. He pecked the head before taking it for a short moment, bobbing his head and releasing the meat with an audible pop. He sank deeper on his knees and was now trailing his tongue under Johnny’s shaft, enjoying every inch of his favorite treat.

Mark pressed his cheek against the enormous length, nuzzling it like an obedient dog. He was unaware how his actions had greatly affected the older’s lust. Without any warming, Johnny grabbed his pulsating member and forced it back inside the younger’s mouth.

Mark was startled for a second but he obeyed, willingly opening his mouth. In one swift motion, his throat was again full so he hummed in utter delight. He continued his ministrations, his hands now pulling the older’s balls. Johnny was on the verge of coming. He forcefully grabbed Mark’s face and started to thrust his hips, synchronizing with the younger’s movements. Mark clung onto his hips, succumbing into the pleasure, his own neglected member leaking with precome.

Johnny fastened his pace until he felt his stomach coiling, “Shit! I’m gonna come!” Mark bobbed his head faster, tears already forming from his eyes. His jaw stung as Johnny's cock continued to ram against his vulnerable throat, yet at the same time, the pleasure was building up and was negating the pain. Johnny roared and plunged his member for the last time until he reached his climax, shooting long ropes of come inside the younger’s mouth. Mark only stopped sucking when Johnny finished his orgasm, swallowing his seeds in one go. His eyes were already half-lidded when he pulled out, licking the edge of his lips clean. He was panting hard, a stupid smile etched on his face.

However, Mark wasn’t fully recovered yet when Johnny scooted him in his arms, placing him on his lap and slotting their lips together. The older tasted himself as he continued to suck the younger’s face, kissing everywhere his lips touched. He then leaned on Mark's ear, heavily wheezing, “Lie down on your back.”

Mark fervently nodded his head, stealing another chaste kiss before obeying and comfortably settling himself on the huge bed. Johnny stood up and kicked off his pants, pulling his shirt until he’s in his full glory. Mark swallowed a lump in his throat, grinning at the wonderful sight. He loved the fact that the older’s body was only exclusive for his eyes to see, or how he had already explored every corner of Johnny’s body. The older was eyeing him like a hawk, “Like what you see?”

“A-Always…” Johnny fetched a bottle of lube inside his drawer. He saw the pack of condoms and rose it in the air. He chuckled when he saw the younger glaring at the sight of the latex rubbers, “What? I’m just showing it to you.”

“I don’t like that.” Mark spat, his glare still present, “You don’t need that, hyung. It’s not like I can get pregnant or what… I’m also clean so just throw that thing out.” Johnny snickered and shoved the sachets back inside the drawer. He hopped onto the bed and situated himself in between Mark’s legs, smirking, “You really like the idea of me filling your insides huh?”

He flicked his finger, hitting the younger’s hard member. Mark moaned and arched his back, “H-Hyung… Please.” He reached out his hand which Johnny gladly accepted, placing a kiss on each arm, “Patience, baby. My dick won’t disappear. Besides, the night is still young.” He winked before leaning forward and claiming Mark's lips. He snatched the latter's legs and wrapped them around his hips as he started to rub their bodies together, their skin immediately turning hotter.

Johnny parted his lips, “Who’s your favorite hyung?” He cupped the younger’s globes, squishing them and giving them a light slap.

“Y-You… A-Ah!” Johnny poked his hole, teasing it by twisting his index finger against the crack. Mark squirmed beneath the older, “Who is it?” Johnny repeated, firmly holding the other male’s arms. Mark whined, his lips widely agape, “Y-You, Youngho-hyung. It’s always been you, can I have m-my r-reward now?”

Johnny retracted his body and pushed Mark’s legs against his thighs, exposing his entrance. Johnny’s orbs turned darker than ever and his lips slyly grinned in utter triumph. He grabbed Mark’s waist and pushed him forward until his bum was literally in front of his face.

“W-What are you--- Mhmph!” Mark covered his mouth as soon as he felt the older’s tongue impaling his hole. Johnny ruthlessly nibbled his sensitive skin, coating his tight entrance with saliva. He savored each second, swirling his tongue and kept on spreading Mark’s opening so he can have better access inside him. He grabbed the lube and started glazing his fingers, “Still feeling empty huh?”

Mark huffed, his whole body already drained from the foreplay. Johnny gave his member a few more pumps before returning to his original business, “Look how your tight hole clenches. I bet you’ve been deprived since we got here, huh?” Mark clutched the sheets beneath him, creating lines. He tried to reply but only indecipherable mutters were coming out from his larynx.

Johnny knew that they were taking too long. He himself had a tremendous amount of patience, yet something was particularly triggering his lust. He had seen countless of times Mark beg for his touches, but he was seeing something new from the younger.

After all, Mark never failed to surprise him, continuously showing him his new sides. Just like the latter, Johnny was very prideful for he was the only one who could see the younger being a mess like this. He was very professional when it comes to their jobs yet behind closed doors, he was a delectable treat that Johnny will never get tired of devouring. Additionally, the smaller male just got the right combination of boldness and innocence which was a plus.

When did he feel tired of pampering him? Johnny couldn’t think of a moment since he never got bored with their little games. He didn’t want to end them since he was certain that both of them were greatly benefiting, much more in a long run.

Back on track, he reluctantly placed Mark’s legs on his shoulders so he could still have the succulent view of his ass. He took another peek of the writhing boy beneath him. Mark looked like a purring kitten, his orbs turning crescent while chewing his bruised lips. His semi-toned stomach was vulnerable, white spots across his skin were already visible from his precome. Moreover, he was producing shallow moans that sounded melodious in Johnny’s ears.

Johnny placed a kiss on the Canadian's navel, “Good boy.” He praised. He held the younger’s shaft and started to give it the attention it deserved, “You want a reward, right?” Johnny leaned closer and Mark gasped, his head detaching from the pillow he was currently laying. His hands crept downward, wrapping them around Johnny’s locks as the older continued to suck him which was a _first_ since they started their interesting arrangement.

“H-Hyung, wai--- A-Ah…!” Mark’s grip on the older man’s hair accidentally tightened upon feeling a bite from the base of his cock. Johnny hummed and released the member, wiping off his saliva, “What? Oh…”

Johnny smirked, noticing how extremely flustered his friend was, “Must be your first time getting sucked, huh? Well, it’s an honor.” He teased. Mark averted his gaze, covering his face, “S-Shut up!” The older shook his head and went in front of Mark’s face, gently swatting his hands away, “I don’t know why you’re feeling shy. You’ve given me a lot of blowjobs which I can’t even count with my fingers, this is nothing compared to all of the steamy nights we’ve shared.” He kissed Mark, rubbing his thick fingers across his legs. Mark eyed him with big eyes, “Hyung… Put it now.”

Something sparked from Johnny’s hypnotizing orbs. He shoved the boy back against the sheets and inserted two fingers inside his entrance, earning another series of wanton moans. He thrust his fingers in a bestial motion just like what the younger wanted, curling and scissoring his insides in attempt to loosen him.

“A-AH!” Mark screamed, seeing stars, “Fuck… I got it.” Johnny smirked and added his third finger, plunging deeper straight into the area where the smaller man groaned in utter bliss. He repeatedly abused the bundle of nerves until Mark was nothing but a sobbing mess.

Mark’s member twitched as Johnny relentlessly fingered him, “I-I… I’m---“

“Not yet.” The older mercilessly pulled out his finger and wiped them clean with his discarded shirt. Mark cried, his hole clenching into nothingness for he felt extremely empty. He couldn’t wait any longer, he just wanted the older to ram inside him until he became unconscious from the excessive pleasure he sought.

“On your fours. Hurry.” Mark never followed someone so fast. In just a fraction of second, his ass was already high in the air, plastered right in front of Johnny’s face. He wiggled his hips, urging the brunet to touch him, “H-Hyung, claim me. Please, please, please---“

A slap was heard, echoing throughout the room. Mark bit the pillow and stopped moving, “You know how much I _hate_ impatient whores.” Johnny sneered behind him. Mark whimpered, feeling sorry for his rash behavior. Before he could even mutter his apology, the warm tongue was back in his hole, exploring his crack. He moaned but Johnny smacked his ass for the second time, “Don’t speak until I say so, okay?”

Johnny wasn’t planning to make things complicated. Until Mark realizes who’s in control, he won’t stop punishing him. The foreplay continued, his lips now trailing across the younger’s spine. He pecked Mark's nape before whispering, “Behave and you’ll get what you want.”

He was about to give the younger’s ass a few more slaps when he noticed the latter's face already tainted with fresh tears. His heart stung and wiped the beads of tears with the back of his hand. Mark was sniffling when he faced him, “Damn…” Johnny murmured, still caressing the younger’s face, “You’re so unfair, giving me a look like that. Fine, seems like punishing you is pointless.”

He returned right in front of Mark's ass and spread out his bum, exposing his hole. Mark flinched when he felt the older blowing raspberries, sending chilly sensations throughout his body. Johnny pecked the hole before positioning his member, “Fuck, here I come.”

“Yes… Please--- Mgh!!!” Mark felt the mushroom head already invading his insides. He swore he could feel Johnny’s sharp stares behind him as he slowly sunk, spreading the younger’s muscles deeper as he pushed further. Once Johnny was completely sheathed inside him, Mark breathed an airy moan, wiggling his ass so he could take more. The older held his hips and slowly pulled back until the head remained inside him before ruthlessly slamming in go. Mark screamed in pleasure, clutching the blanket harder it almost ripped apart, “Y-Youngho-hyung!”

Johnny groaned and started to bottom out, indulging Mark’s tight heat as he perfectly retained his pace. His fingers dug into the younger’s skin and with every movement he took, Mark was constantly moaning his name like a mantra, “T-There… Ugh.. Y-Yes! Youngho-hyung I-I--- A-AH!”

“S-So fucking t-tight!” Johnny continued to rock his hips, abusing the raven’s prostate. He elevated Mark's ass and increased his pace, this time his thrust getting robust. Mark was still spilling moans, now synchronizing his movements as the older rammed inside him. Johnny slowed down his pace before pulling out and quickly flipped the raven on his back. He heard Mark whining but he ignored him, now wrapping the raven’s legs around his waist.

He sheathed his pulsating dick back inside, groaning at the heat the welcomed him. He smiled and pushed his cock deeper until he was completely inside, “M-Mark, relax, or else I’ll come.”

“I-I _want_ you to come.” The younger barely spoke, his breathing still shallow, “C-Claim me.” Johnny kissed him as he wrapped his arms around his neck. He rocked his body harder, urging the brunet to move. Johnny licked his swollen lips, “As you wish, princess.”

The older fixated their positions, double-checking if the younger was comfortable before slowly moving again. Mark clawed his backside as he bottomed out, now growling in pleasure as the base of his cock hit the younger’s bum. He purposefully slowed down, feeling every inch of Mark’s walls hungrily clenching around him. He started to fist the raven’s neglected member that was already spilling a lot of precome as they synchronized their movements.

Mark clenched for the nth time, earning another pleasant groan from his hyung. Everything seemed to be contributing to the undying pleasure; the sound of their skins slapping with each other, his moans and Johnny’s groans, the kisses that were trailing around his neck, and even how the older effortlessly pumped his member. Finally, he felt his stomach writhing and contorting, his orgasm at the edge and was about to rupture out.

“H-Hyung… I-I’m gonna---“ He was silenced by a kiss, “Then come. I’m not stopping you.” Mark screamed as Johnny fastened his pace, clutching his dick tighter. At last, the younger exploded, yelping an ear-piercing cry. He arched his back as he stained both of their stomachs with come, some even reaching his chest and the older’s chin. Johnny licked his nipples, teasing the flesh. “L-Lee Minhyung!” The American roared before reaching his climax, painting the younger’s insides with thick ropes of seeds up to the brim. He didn’t cease until he was completely milked, his pace decelerating until he felt he was exhausted. He collapsed on top of the younger, panting heavily as Mark clung onto him. Johnny snatched him in his arms, ignoring how sweaty and stained they were. He jailed the other man with his arms before passionately kissing him.

Mark’s arms returned around the older's neck. He looked extremely wrecked, his eyes already dropping. Johnny chuckled and pecked his nose, “Satisfied?” Mark just lopsidedly grinned but he didn’t reply. Johnny pulled him closer, resting him on his chest. Nobody voiced out the fact that they were still hard, or how Johnny was playing with the younger’s locks. The two remained silent, still trying to regain their breathing. Mark wiggled out and slouched his lips back to the older’s.

“I-I love you.” He blurted out. Immediately, he clutched his mouth, “S-Shit… I-I didn’t. I-I---“ Johnny stopped him by pulling his naked body closer. He rested their foreheads together, his expression looking indifferent. After a few moments of silence, the older finally spoke up, “I know.” He whispered. Mark flinched but Johnny kept on talking, “Sure, you love having sex with me but I always knew that you wanted more.”

“W-What---“ Johnny lifted Mark's body and started to gnaw his perked nipples, “I heard you talking with Doyoung a few months ago right after our presentation with the board.” He trailed his fingers along the younger’s backside, “You were so pissed with me and I don’t even know why.” He looked at Mark with a genuine expression, “It took me a few days before I realized that you were jealous.” He spoke before gently biting the raven’s nipple. Mark yelped and forced Johnny to face to him, “H-How did you---“

“Don’t deny it. Remember the girl from the Accounting Department that I always flirted with? You’re always glaring at her. When we had sex after the party that was thrown by our boss, you were so mad you almost broke my dick while riding with it.” Mark became flustered, remembering that very moment when he lost his cool. Sure, he _loved_ riding Johnny but he was a bit overboard during that time since he was clouded by his anger. The older fondly chuckled before kissing him, “Though I must admit, I’m still dubious about my feelings to you. Despite that, I’m willing to keep this arrangement that we have, providing that…” He stopped, now maliciously grinning. Mark swallowed a lump forming from his throat, “P-Providing w-what…?”

Johnny elevated the younger's ass. Without any warning, he slammed the boy back straight to his member, completely sheathing inside him. Mark moaned in pleasure, and when they locked gazes, Johnny’s eyes were already dark, “Let’s date. You’re cute and I know that it wouldn’t take long before I’ll fall for you.” He rocked his hips and captured Mark's lips.

“Now.” He smirked, “Want another round, princess? I’ll rim you if you want.”

Mark pretended to think, “Well… Just for the record. You want to date me…? As in---“

“As in real, not just sex. Let’s have romantic dates, celebrate anniversaries, share a bed, maybe get married someday and have kids---“

“Whoa.” Mark covered his mouth, madly blushing, “T-That’s… Well. I-I’m glad.”

“You should be.” Johnny flipped their positions, the younger now laying on the bed, his ass still filled with the older’s rod. Johnny licked his lips, “Now… Where were we? Ah.” He pinched Mark’s nipples which earned him another series of blissful moans, “Let’s start with these first. Baby, don’t sleep yet. We still have the whole night left with us.”

Mark whined before Johnny started to devour his skin. Well… Everything escalated so fast, not that Mark would complain, though.


End file.
